


Undeniably

by Vihuri



Series: Ner'zhul/Gul'dan AU [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orcs, Warcraft Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vihuri/pseuds/Vihuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warcraft kink meme fill: Ner'zhul/Gul'dan before the arrival of the Burning Legion. Ner'zhul fights the urge, but no one is infallible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt here: http://warcraftkink.livejournal.com/588.html?thread=72524#t72524

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt here: http://warcraftkink.livejournal.com/588.html?thread=72524#t72524

_I wonder..._

Ner'zhul watched Gul'dan through half-closed eyes, resting after a long day of communing with the elements of the land. This year promised to be prosperous to the Shadowmoon clan, with enough fruit and meat and harvest to not only guarantee everyone's survival, but also to ensure the clan's further growth. Gul'dan was now lovingly and with great care setting some of the fruits of this prosperity before his master. He had a jug of water with him - only one cup, as he was not expecting to join Ner'zhul for the meal.

No one knew whence Gul'dan had wandered into Shadowmoon Valley as a boy. He kept things of that sort to himself, even from his revered master. Of course, Ner'zhul could make guesses from the way Gul'dan looked alone. He couldn't have been a great warrior and hunter with his weaker and smaller body - that sort of thing must have made him a burden to his old clan - and he had a manner to him that tended to push others away. The latter could have come as a result of the boy having been pushed away first, or been the reason for his exile in the first place; Gul'dan did not tell. Thanks to the former fault, on the other hand, he would no doubt have soon perished out in the world if he had not come to the Shadowmoon clan.

For Gul'dan did have talent for two things, a great deal of it, that allowed him to make his home in the valley. One, he was exceptionally skilled in wielding magics that clans less mystical than Shadowmoon generally found uncomfortably different from their safe and familiar shamanistic practices. Two, he was exceptionally skilled in flattering those he perceived as being above himself. The former was always welcome in the great Shadowmoon Valley under the knowing stars, especially to Ner'zhul without heirs or desire to find another mate to replace Rulkan. The latter...

It would have been a lie to say that Ner'zhul hadn't come to enjoy his apprentice's relentless attention. All his life he had been favoured beyond others amongst the spirits, his skill effortless and always awe-inspiring. As a result, he had lived a great part of his life without a higher goal to pursue, his own power stagnating. Gul'dan had a way of making him feel good about himself, even better than he was.

Today Ner'zhul thought of this as he thought of Rulkan. Long ago, the spirits had seen fit to take his beloved mate from him, and he and she both had accepted this with all the humility that was appropriate when deferring to the whims of the beyond. Upon hearing of this a few months into his apprenticeship, Gul'dan had pulled a controlledly calm look over his face as he asked:

”They would do this to you, my master?”

The question would have been shockingly blasphemous in some clans. In Shadowmoon clan it raised eyebrows. Ner'zhul had paused mid-drink and glanced at his apprentice, who quickly realised his error and, flustered, began to work on a scroll.

Ner'zhul had said nothing then, but he had heard something in Gul'dan's voice that was not there on his face. His apprentice had quite clearly said, voice tightening with outrage:

”They would do this to _you_ , my master?”

While Gul'dan had made sure to be more careful next time, Ner'zhul hadn't been able to help feeling in some way... _pleased_ that he had not been the only one to notice, that he had already given so much to serve the spirits and would give even more during all his coming years, and they had not even let him keep the only mate he would take in his long life. Indeed, they would do this to _him_?

_I wonder..._

Gul'dan had been with Ner'zhul for many a year now, his power and skill growing under the Elder Shaman's instructions. Always he looked up to his master, always he was there to remind Ner'zhul of his greatness in any way he could think of. In the times when Ner'zhul's confidence in himself faltered - as it often did for every mortal being, even if it officially never did - Gul'dan was quick to be there with his words, slick with honey and that never-ending desire to please.

_I wonder what causes someone to be so..._

Beginning to cut some of the fruit, Gul'dan glanced up and saw the Elder Shaman watching him. A second longer, and the inevitable question would have come. _Is something the matter, master? Have I done something wrong, master? Are they not to your liking, master?_

As Ner'zhul looked away, he briefly wondered when he had started to take comfort in such words, rather than feeling slightly annoyed that a proud orc would lower himself so before another. He had always suspected that it had been a necessity to Gul'dan in the life he had left behind, yet with his teacher Gul'dan had those moments of openness that made it seem like he was always sincere with his words now.

For a while now, Ner'zhul had nevertheless wanted to make sure.

He had perfectly valid reasons, of course. His apprentice _had_ been growing in power and skill, after all; perhaps some day soon he would even surpass his master. Ner'zhul was happy about this, it went without saying. A successor _should_ be more powerful than the predecessor. But when that came to pass, would Gul'dan still look upon his old master with those eyes? Would he still speak to Ner'zhul with that honeyed tongue that never failed to make him feel better about himself?

He would have no reason to do so, would he?

”Master?” Gul'dan's hands had stopped moving and he had an unexpectedly cautious look on his face. ”What is it?”

Ner'zhul had been staring again. Although the realisation made him blink, this time he did not look away. ”I'm tired,” he said, not lying, ”my eyes glaze over.”

”Ah.” Gul'dan nodded, satisfied with the answer. ”It has been a long day, my master. You should retire for the night; tomorrow we join a hunt for talbuk.”

A hunt at which Gul'dan would wield no spear nor axe. Ner'zhul gave his apprentice's bare arms another glance. He had grown noticeably stronger since the day he had been found roaming the hunting fields of Shadowmoon Valley, hungrily eyeing an obviously ill talbuk with a pitiful knife in his hand. He would still never be a great warrior or hunter. It was simply not his part in life. What he did have was the sort of strength that a mere warrior or hunter would never be blessed with. Ner'zhul had seen it the very moment Gul'dan had been brought before him. He had grown to like the boy for his skill and willingness to work hard, and the man he had grown into for his other qualities. Often when one grew to like someone for whatever reason, it became easy to forget such superficial things as the way they looked. Especially when that person became a trusted and welcome part of one's life.

Ner'zhul would never have another mate, but there were times when his body reminded him that he was not yet fully part of the spirit realm. Even Rulkan had, during some of Ner'zhul's visits to said spirit realm, in their gentle silence hinted that she would not be offended if Ner'zhul at times found temporary relief for himself. She was, after all, long dead, whereas it looked as though her mate would still be quite long for this world.

It had taken Ner'zhul several years to even consider doing such a thing. Even then nothing had come of it, as he did not feel the Elder Shaman's position was one where he could simply pick someone to join him in his bed for one night. Too many expectations, too many ways it could go wrong.

But Gul'dan had always implied that Ner'zhul had the right to certain things. That he did not even ask for much, and he should not be denied. Ner'zhul stared at his apprentice openly now, wondering. His trusted, loyal apprentice. Would he, then, deny him?

With some distaste, Ner'zhul shifted on his seat. A little while of loneliness, and already he considered asking his apprentice for something he might not be willing to give, yet might feel he had no right to refuse? Quite frankly Ner'zhul should have been disgusted with himself.

But... he was not. He would certainly not ask for something that wasn't readily offered, but wanting to be with Gul'dan did not disgust him.

”Master? Have I...”

With a pang of guilt, Ner'zhul realised that his apprentice stared back now, watching his master's expressions carefully. It had been long since the last time Gul'dan had not been able to read Ner'zhul. It was clear that it still made him somewhat anxious.

”I am... tired.” Ner'zhul briefly touched his forehead, as if searching for signs of fever. ”Tired of... this.”

Straightening his back, Gul'dan finally put down the blood apple and the knife he had been cutting it with. ”Could I be of assistance, master?”

Ner'zhul smiled quickly; one did not need the gift of second sight to see that question coming from his apprentice. Always ready to serve. Always... ”Always so thoughtful.” To a fault. Ner'zhul could _not_ use that, his aching body be damned. It was not right. ”Ah, do not concern yourself with your teacher's troubles. It is late. You must be tired as well.”

Quick with words and skilled in their use, Gul'dan was now silent. His eyes, ever searching, had an understanding of sorts in them now. He had seen where Ner'zhul had looked. He had no doubt already put it together in his head, and he sat there a moment before speaking, watching Ner'zhul. ”Master,” he finally said, ”if there is anything you would ask of me... anything at all.”

Ner'zhul frowned. He would lose this battle, if he did not... ”These are not matters of the spirit, apprentice.”

He would lose this battle.

Gul'dan set the food and drink aside and approached his master, on his hands and knees before his seat. ”I serve you... in all things, my master.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I started writing this while in the middle of a Gul'dan genfic, I couldn't help adding some of the same themes and speculation on Gul'dan's early past here. Other than that, I felt Christie Golden's portrayal of Gul'dan worked the best for this story. The last line of chapter 1 is a quote from her Rise of the Horde, too :)


	2. Chapter 2

The second silence was longer than the one Gul'dan had had control over. Not seeing or hearing any kind of reaction, he froze before Ner'zhul and looked up, cautious once more. Perhaps he wondered if he had misread the situation after all - whether it was still possible to back off, to brush this off as something entirely different. To go back to the way things had been before his teacher had so selfishly allowed his fleeting thoughts to show on his face.

But the thoughts were not fleeting, and the damage had already been done. Ner'zhul leaned towards Gul'dan and touched his face, brushing at his lower lip. The gesture was unmistakable. Visibly relieved at the clear invitation, Gul'dan crossed what little distance remained and put his hands on either side of Ner'zhul's seat, practically taking control.

”Master,” he said, his tone nevertheless as obedient as ever, ”could I... may I...”

Ner'zhul lowered his hands to the kilt he had changed into after the rituals, absent-mindedly grateful that he had done so; Gul'dan took this gesture as approval to go at it with impatience and hunger that would have torn precious pieces off the elaborately decorated ritual garment. Ner'zhul could only pull his hands back and watch in astonishment as his apprentice disrobed him with lust he would never have expected from him. Gul'dan eyed his body openly now, as though he had wanted to do so for a long time. It made Ner'zhul wonder if he should have approached Gul'dan much earlier for this. When he brushed the selfishness aside, it also made him wonder if this truly was a wise thing to do; it could mean something to Gul'dan.

Clearly unaware of any doubts in his master's mind, Gul'dan softly brushed a hand over Ner'zhul's chest and stomach, marvelling at the still strong body. It looked as though he wanted to take things a little slower than this, to touch his master more, but in this moment he simply lacked the patience. He put his hands on Ner'zhul's thighs, and at that point Ner'zhul could not think much of anything anymore. He parted his legs...

And as always, Gul'dan bowed to his master in reverence.

The years spent alone in his hut had been too much for Ner'zhul, far too much, and until now he hadn't even realised. An almost too intense relief shook him as Gul'dan swallowed his cock with thirst that he would have wondered about had he been capable. For now he could only sigh, leaning back in his seat, and concentrate on the eager mouth on him. This was not his first time with someone other than Rulkan - they had not always been mates, after all - and it was not even his first time with another male. Male orcs paid for their larger mouths with larger teeth, and although a little bit of pain and roughness was rarely frowned upon between two orcs, Ner'zhul found that he preferred carefulness in this particular area. Despite his impatience and lack of technique, Gul'dan was capable of being surprisingly gentle.

As if wishing to prove Ner'zhul's initial observation of his lack of technique wrong, Gul'dan began to slide his tongue along the veins of Ner'zhul's cock on his way up, then experimentally swirl it around the head before going down again with a moan and a shudder. In its own way, this too was too much. It made Ner'zhul remember what it had been like to be wanted, what it had been like to be able to respond to that desire. With the last remains of his rational mind, he thought that he probably should stop this before they... before Gul'dan...

...Gul'dan grabbed Ner'zhul's thighs for support as his head began to go up and down, mouth suckling, throat clenching when his head dropped too far down, too fast and too irresistibly, more moans rumbling against Ner'zhul's too hard cock as though he... ”Wait,” Ner'zhul managed to pant, putting his hands on his apprentice's shoulders. His skin felt wonderfully warm. ”Not so hard,” he said, ”it will be over too soon that way.”

Gul'dan was panting as well, and not from the exertion; his eyes looked feverish as he pulled his mouth free, unable to resist a final lick at the sensitive head. As Ner'zhul leaned forwards again, he noticed a prominent bulge in the front of Gul'dan's shaman's kilt. Despite whatever noble intentions he had still harboured before this, being desired so took the last shreds of resistance out of Ner'zhul. His thumb brushed at the sleeveless vest Gul'dan wore, and he glanced down at the kilt with a slight nod that left no room for misinterpretation.

”Take them off,” he said.

”Are you going to _have_ me now, master?” Gul'dan asked in a moment of completely unguarded enthusiasm.

Beyond regret now, Ner'zhul smiled. ”Is that what you want, then, Gul'dan?”

Gul'dan quickly looked down, suddenly abashed as he remembered himself. What he saw down there forced his eyes back up again, lest he seem insincere. ”I... only desire to serve you in whatever way you wish, master.”

There was no helping it; Ner'zhul just had to chuckle at this. Gul'dan had not begun to remove his clothes yet, so Ner'zhul helped him. The vest came off quickly and easily with a faint scent of the herbs from the earlier cleansing ceremony that had ended their rituals, and Ner'zhul took a moment to admire the revealed chest. It was still not quite what a typical orc looked for in a mate, but Ner'zhul remembered what Gul'dan had looked like when he had joined the clan, and he was suddenly fiercely proud of how much healthier and stronger his apprentice had managed to become. His approving smile seemed to give Gul'dan some courage, and he stood up and removed his kilt with only a little hesitation.

”It is not much,” he muttered anyway, looking down at his body. ”I'm no warrior.” He shivered a little as Ner'zhul ran his hand over his chest and fingers along the length of his cock, not paying much attention to Gul'dan's self-deprecation.

”Do not say that. You've come so far, Gul'dan. Look how strong you are now.”

Ner'zhul stood up as well then, hands still on Gul'dan's body and well aware of the effect they had on him. The thought suddenly managed to pierce Ner'zhul's lust-haze that he had no idea if Gul'dan had actually ever done anything like this before. While he had enthusiasm, he moved with a sort of awkward innocence; he had also been quite young when he had first been found, and Ner'zhul was sadly aware of the lack of interest of this sort the rest of the clan had for Gul'dan. For a moment he wondered if he should ask. He quickly decided against it, not wanting to possibly humiliate his apprentice. He would be gentle, then, and see how much Gul'dan could take.

”Go lie on the skins,” Ner'zhul said, turning to look over the oils he kept for various purposes, none of them for this sort. Still, the choice shouldn't be hard to make. All he needed was something that was clear and not infused with herbs, and he did soon find just what he was looking for.

When he turned back to Gul'dan, he saw him already on his stomach on the skins that made Ner'zhul's bed. With a smile, Ner'zhul went to sit beside him, eyeing the slightly raised bottom. He squeezed one buttock, some amusement mixing with the lust. ”No. On your back.”

Gul'dan turned his head to Ner'zhul, unable to hide his surprise. ”...back?”

”Yes, on your back. I prefer it that way.”

Although Gul'dan obeyed quickly, Ner'zhul could sense some hesitation in his movements. It made sense that Gul'dan might feel a little self-conscious, but perhaps there was more to it? Some silly notion such as the position being humiliating for a male because it was usually females who were rutted that way? Being fairly familiar with the ways of the other clans, Ner'zhul would not have been surprised to hear that that was the case in some of them. Perhaps even among some of his own clan members here... but what of it, if that were the case? Ner'zhul did prefer it this way.

”For a... better angle,” he explained, weighing the flask of oil in his hand.

And for a better view, but that he did not say aloud as Gul'dan's cheeks turned darker and he became somewhat flustered, even as his cock jumped a little with anticipation at his master's words. He lay down on the bed of skins, nevertheless watching with keen interest as Ner'zhul poured some oil on his fingers. Ner'zhul, for his part, watched Gul'dan's face for any signs of discomfort, not ignorant of the slight tremble in his other hand as he put it under Gul'dan's left thigh and pushed gently. Gul'dan took the hint with a slight delay and spread his legs wider, breath already shallow.

”Tell me if it hurts,” Ner'zhul said as he slid his fingers between Gul'dan's buttocks, rubbing oil on the opening there.

Gul'dan smiled in a far too confident manner to be convincing. His abdominal muscles contracted a little as he was teased. ”I won't mind if it hurts a little, master. Please do as you like.”

Oh, he _was_ inexperienced, wasn't he. Normally that would still have made Ner'zhul hesitate a little despite his earlier decision to be gentle with his apprentice. Now, in his heated state of mind after so many, many years, he found that the thought of giving Gul'dan his first experience actually spurred him on. With a smile more wicked than he would have ever expected from himself, he pushed his index finger a few times into the soft space before the tight ring that resisted it. Then, with a bit more pressure, his finger was inside. He moved it carefully at first, then slowly began to increase the pace when it looked like Gul'dan had no trouble taking it. Judging by his heated cheeks, he was either still a little flustered... or getting into it. Both possibilities called for the same action.

”Like so?” Ner'zhul teased with his words as well. He took Gul'dan's cock and slowly began to slide the foreskin back and forth along the shaft, enough to make him more comfortable with faster penetration but careful not to provide too much pleasure that might distract from what he was about to do next.

”...as you like,” Gul'dan managed to repeat before all his breath came out in one surprised gust of air. He squirmed a little on the finger that now slid across his prostate with every thrust, the pleasure sending little shivers through his entire body. ”You know... you know what to do, master.”

Well, Gul'dan had certainly always been good at flattering. And since Ner'zhul so clearly knew what he was doing, after a moment of this he decided that the time was right to add some thickness. He slowly pulled his finger almost all the way out and pressed his middle finger on top of it to make the penetrating tip a little narrower; after all, every little bit helped. Gul'dan squirmed again, but he didn't say anything. Whether that was out of some stubborn desire to not show weakness to his master or because it just felt too good, Ner'zhul thought he might as well resume the previous motion. This time he also began to gently massage the head of Gul'dan's cock with every swipe, and it clearly made taking the fingers much easier for him.

Some things, however, seemed to become a little more difficult. So eagerly moaning on Ner'zhul's cock just moments earlier, Gul'dan was rather hesitant to do so when his master could actually see his face. He fought hard, breathing shallowly and clenching his teeth every time the fingers came back in to brush over that spot that made his cock twitch in his master's hand, still doing that maddeningly slow back-and-forth movement. Clear liquid began to slither down from the head and onto Ner'zhul's hand.

”You're not about to _come_ already, are you?” Ner'zhul teased him, too far gone in his own lust to be stunned by his wickedness and lack of sensitivity to Gul'dan's apparent shyness.

It seemed that Gul'dan had not even been aware of having closed his eyes, as he blinked furiously at his master's words to regain some measure of control. ”But... I can't...” he gasped. ”I can't help it if you...”

Ner'zhul grinned down at him. ”Was there not something you wanted to try before it's over?” His hands slowed down a little. He felt like he was getting close now himself, just from watching Gul'dan's reactions, and he hoped his apprentice still wanted to take this step.

And Gul'dan looked down, past Ner'zhul's hands at Ner'zhul's hard cock, and could not stop the grin that took over his face. ”Yes, master. Please put it in me as quickly as possible.”

Well, that was all either of them needed. Ner'zhul pulled his fingers out and poured more oil on his hand, taking a while longer massaging it onto his cock than he had intended when it seemed that Gul'dan liked watching him do it. Unfortunately, Ner'zhul really wasn't going to last much longer, either, and he quickly lifted Gul'dan's knee on his shoulder and held it still with his arm as he helped push his cock in with his other hand.

Gul'dan had closed his eyes again, and he slowly stroked his own cock to be able to let his master in easier. He was no longer able to keep quiet, and the sheen of sweat that had built on his chest and stomach earlier began to slowly slither down in droplets. And then, after seconds that had felt like minutes, Ner'zhul was completely inside. Gul'dan opened his eyes, that feverish look in them again, and let them stray all over Ner'zhul's body and the junction where a part of his body had entered Gul'dan's.

”Master, you're... handsome,” Gul'dan panted.

Ner'zhul tightened his grip on Gul'dan's thigh. This should have worried him. What they were doing had meaning to Gul'dan that it should not have. Ner'zhul, drunk on the feeling of wanting and being wanted, of being taken as much as he was doing the taking, no longer cared. He lowered his hips, angling them, and thrust upwards.

Now Gul'dan grunted loudly, barely touching his cock to better focus on this new feeling. It looked as though the penetration was still not completely painless to him, but it was also obvious that he was capable of handling it. More importantly, he was very willing and very aroused, and more clear liquid flowed from the head of his cock with every thrust. Even if he had not also been almost unbearably hot and tight on Ner'zhul's cock, the sight alone would have been enough to push the Elder Shaman dangerously close to the edge. Ner'zhul thrust faster now, almost forgetting himself in the rhythm.

”Master, please,” Gul'dan was gasping, practically sobbing the words by now. ”Please.”

With some difficulty, Ner'zhul slowed down. Had he been too rough? ”What is it? Does it hurt?”

Gul'dan did not seem to hear that for a moment, and Ner'zhul's cock ached as he forced himself to stop moving altogether. ”I don't know,” Gul'dan finally said, pulling at Ner'zhul's hips to make him move again. ”I don't know what it is.”

”Perhaps you're going to come for me,” Ner'zhul suggested and started his thrusting again. ”It... it's different when it comes from inside.” He was losing his rhythm now, growing more frantic. ”Feels harder. Feels hotter. Makes you lose yourself.”

With a blink, Gul'dan seemed to consider this as much as he could in his current state. ”Master, could...” was as far as he got before he remembered his station, and he merely turned his face away.

It was with some embarrassment that Ner'zhul realised why Gul'dan had wanted to do this facing away from him. Being watched in that vulnerable moment truly was that unpleasant to him. Ner'zhul quickly let Gul'dan's leg fall back to the side and easily leaned over the shorter orc to make avoiding eye contact easier. That seemed to do the trick; Gul'dan relaxed into his thrusts again, and Ner'zhul found his rhythm once more as he dropped his hips again and again, pounding them both closer to their climax.

Gul'dan lost it first, draping a weakened arm over Ner'zhul's shoulders and another over his waist, pulling his master as close as he possibly could. His face was hidden, forehead pressed against Ner'zhul's collarbone, but even when suppressed, the sounds coming out of his mouth left no doubt as to what was happening to him. Soon it was confirmed by the tightening of his entire body as his semen splashed over his and Ner'zhul's stomachs, entirely unaided by either of their hands. Gul'dan's arms shook for a moment. Then he let go, dazed and still gasping, and his head fell back down on the bed.

Ner'zhul's own cock already throbbed with his impending climax as he straightened his back, eyes closed, teeth clenched, and grabbed Gul'dan's buttocks and rutted his yielding body savagely and selfishly until his orgasm hit him with all the subtleness and gentleness of an orkish warhammer. He rode it out for a while longer with weakening thrusts until his muscles told him they had had enough, and he fell back in complete and utter exhaustion, chest heaving with effort he had not had to make in years.

And of course, by the time both orcs had gathered their wits enough to finally think things through, discomfort set in with vengefulness that seemed proportional to the pleasure they had got from this. Ner'zhul could see a flash of it in Gul'dan's eyes before he had regained enough control to hide it. The Elder Shaman himself realised with some horror how easily they had come too close to each other, and how quickly that bond broke now that their lust was spent and they both remembered where they stood. What would Rulkan think if she could have seen Ner'zhul? Surely she had meant for him to seek gentle relief, in body only, instead of... instead of whatever he had just done to his own apprentice. Was this truly the extent of control he had over his urges now? He had been content with his hands before, and the desire for more had always subsided afterwards. Ner'zhul did all he could to not show these thoughts on his face, but the silence spoke words of its own.

Gul'dan was the first to break it. ”Master, thank you.”

Some of the normality returned as Ner'zhul raised an eyebrow at that.

”For being... understanding,” Gul'dan continued, although it looked as though he would rather have forgotten his strange pause in an otherwise very pleasant moment. He looked away. ”I enjoyed that.”

Ner'zhul reached for a bowl of water and the nearest piece of cloth he could sacrifice for this purpose, and began to help Gul'dan clean himself up. ”So did I.” Well, that was certainly true. He had enjoyed it a bit _too_ much.

The silence that followed was surprisingly comfortable, and it looked as though Gul'dan had forgotten the odd moment. If anything, he also seemed to enjoy having Ner'zhul's hands on him again, although neither of them really acknowledged it at this point. They both remembered themselves now, after all. They continued to remember themselves that night as Gul'dan dressed himself and bowed to his master on his way out, and they continued to remember during the years that passed afterwards. In fact, they became so good at it that often it was as though nothing had happened that night when they had both _forgotten_...

...and, well, eventually things had turned out the way they did and none of that mattered anymore. Ner'zhul had been utterly stunned by the ease with which Gul'dan had betrayed him then, betrayed all of the orcs, and how far he had been willing to fall, all to please his new master.

_I wonder what causes someone to be so..._

He had not very much wondered about Gul'dan's motives during the years they had both been alive, instead letting bitterness strip away all the fondness he had once felt for his apprentice. He had not very much wondered about them when Gul'dan had finally fallen victim to his greed, instead letting what remained of his apprentice to push him to giving in to his own greed. He had not been able to understand Gul'dan's secrets even when they had been as close to each other as it had been physically possible, and in those bitter years he had not particularly cared when Gul'dan took his secrets to his grave.

Later Ner'zhul had begun to wonder again. It was likely that he would never know for certain. Ner'zhul's people had always gazed into the stars, but beyond them had nothing they could use in their everyday lives. Gul'dan had always yearned to reach past the stars, he had always thought of worlds other than the one he stood on. His reach and his way of thinking had been beyond his teacher and that of the entire orkish race back then, and Ner'zhul should never have tried to follow in the footsteps of his student.

And when Ner'zhul had paid his price and floated suspended in his prison, all unbound mind and limitless power and no body to feel lust with, he sometimes remembered the pleading in his apprentice's voice. He wondered if it had been a sort of loss of power Gul'dan had feared then, appearing so vulnerable before another. There had always seemed to be a void of sorts in him that Ner'zhul had never properly understood, that could not be filled by all the compassion and acceptance and kind words in the world. Perhaps somewhere in there hid an answer to at least one of Ner'zhul's questions. With all the time in the world, Ner'zhul wondered about Gul'dan - not out of guilt or compassion, for the Lich King was long beyond caring - but he considered the empty spots in other, more comprehensible souls, and how they might be filled to his advantage. Once more he followed in the footsteps of his apprentice and indeed, the mortal hearts he tempted fell easily to his words alone, his greatest servant and greatest champion mere puppets that danced for him when he so wished.

_I wonder..._

He knew something of emptiness, now. He knew of yearning, of hating, of ruling, of lacking. He remembered the love of his dear Rulkan turned to eternal hatred because he had dared to fall to the words of one whom far greater beings knew as the Deceiver, and he knew more of bitterness than he could ever have imagined possible. All these were things Gul'dan had known before his master, and one more time the master had followed the apprentice.

Sometimes Ner'zhul wondered if perhaps they would be suitable for each other as mates now, he and Gul'dan. Ner'zhul had certainly become twisted enough... but thinking such things was useless now, and Ner'zhul always soon scoffed at himself. Not even the Dark Titan himself could fill the emptiness in Gul'dan, he thought, and his lust for flesh was nothing before his lust for power. With a twinge of regret that had nothing to do with his own mistakes and everything to do with what he had been denied, Ner'zhul turned his thoughts to his mortal puppets instead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember the last time I managed to contain myself long enough to write a sexual situation without a single horrid sex pun or other sort of bad joke. Go me! But seriously, this pairing needs a happy AU or maybe I should just do that Gul'dan/Kil'jaeden prompt next. Edit: I couldn't resist starting that happy AU. Gul'dan/Kil'jaeden prompt may still come later.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I started writing this while in the middle of a Gul'dan genfic, I couldn't help adding some of the same themes and speculation on Gul'dan's early past here. Other than that, I felt Christie Golden's portrayal of Gul'dan worked the best for this story. The last line of chapter 1 is a quote from her Rise of the Horde, too :)


End file.
